Protection From Secret Love
by Raiha Laf Qyaza
Summary: Saat dimana Tom Marvolo Riddle pernah merasakan sesuatu yang selalu disebut-sebut oleh Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore selalu berkata bahwa Tom Riddle tidak pernah merasakan cinta, namun dia salah. Justru perang dimulai setelah Tom Riddle merasakannya.


**'Protection From Secret Love'**

**By Raiha Laf Qyaza**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling**

**Pairing: Tom M. Riddle/OC**

**Summary:**Tom Riddle merencanakan untuk membuat Hocrux setelah menemukan buku tentang Hocrux dan bertanya tentang itu kepada Profesor Slughorn. Rencananya berjalan dengan sangat mulus sampai seorang gadis yang selalu berada dalam kegelapan mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

* * *

Hujan turun menghiasi langit yang suram, seorang pria tampan namun dingin saat ini sedang duduk di Aula Besar bersama seluruh anak Slytherin yang lain. Pria itu sedang membaca sebuah buku yang mungkin tidak pernah dibaca oleh siapapun kecuali Albus Dumbledore. Matanya penuh dengan gairah kejahatan, kilat merah selalu terpintas di matanya setiap ia membaca sesuatu yang menarik dari buku itu.

Namun tidak seorang pun yang peduli tentang semua itu. Dengan gairah kejahatan, kilat merah, tidak akan ada yang peduli selama dia adalah pangeran Slytherin. Idola para guru. Tidak ada yang bisa membencinya kecuali para Gryffindor. Pria itu tersenyum sekilas ketika ia mendapati hal yang menarik lagi.

Senyum yang menyiratkan kejahatan namun bisa membuat para wanita berlutut dihadapannya, kecuali satu—

Acacia Eucalyptus.

Seorang wanita yang berasal dari Gryffindor. Wanita yang memiliki banyak teman, namun tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Kalau dia berada disekitar teman-teman dan pacarnya, dia selalu berpura-pura menjadi anak yang ceria, kuat, dan berani. Namun tidak ada yang mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya kecuali si Pangeran Slytherin.

Omong-omong soal Pangeran Slytherin, Tom bangkit dari kursinya, menutup bukunya dan berjalan menuju keluar Aula Besar. Acacia yang memperhatikan itu, langsung mengingat apa yang harus ia lakukan. _'Sudah waktunya_' batin Acacia.

Acacia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, hendak pergi, "Guys, aku harus ke kantor Dumbledore nih, sampai ketemu nanti."

"Apa lagi yang kali ini kau lakukan, Ace?" tanya pacarnya, atau mungkin si cowok itu mengira kalau Acacia adalah pacarnya.

"Aku tidak mengerjakan tugas Transfigurasi darinya, _lagi_, dan aku terkena detensi," katanya cepat sambil pura-pura terlihat kesal, lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Acacia tersenyum kecil saat dia sudah memunggungi pacarnya. Acacia pergi tidak untuk mengikuti detensi. Walau, tentu, ia memang ada detensi, tapi ia tidak peduli dengan itu saat ini. Ia hanya ingin pergi ke tempat dimana _dia_ berada. Ia tidak memiliki dugaan dengan apa yang akan dilakukan orang yang sedang dia ikuti, namun dia tetap berjalan mengikutinya—Tom Riddle.

Acacia mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh dengan Marvolo, begitu dia memanggilnya. Mereka terus berjalan sampai mereka tiba di koridor lantai tiga yang sepi dan gelap. Tom berhenti, dan begitu juga dengan Acacia. Aura yang sangat dingin dan suram meliputi keduanya. Mereka masih diam ditempat, lalu Tom memecahkan keheningan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Tom dengan suara dingin, tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kali ini?" Acacia balas bertanya dengan suara yang selalu dibuat-buat kalau dia selalu bersama teman-temannya.

"Kau berjanji akan menunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya, bukan?" seringai Tom

Acacia terdiam sebentar, lalu membuka ikatan rambutnya yang berwarna merah darah, membiarkan rambut cokelat tuanya tergerai, "Kau benar," katanya dingin. Dirinya yang sebenarnya muncul, dirinya yang belum pernah diperlihatkannya kepada orang lain selain Tom.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan kali ini, Marvolo?" tanya Acacia.

Tom mendengus, "Kau bisa menebaknya. Baiklah, mumpung kau disini, kau ingat piala yang kau katakan kepadaku tiga bulan lalu?" tanya Tom dingin, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Acacia yang sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Acacia dingin. Menyibakkan poninya dari wajahnya agar bisa melihat wajah Tom dengan jelas.

"Kamu masih menyimpan piala itu?" tanya Tom dingin namun serius.

"Aku tahu kamu akan menanyakan hal seperti itu, tapi sayang sekali aku sudah menjualnya," balas Acacia dengan senyum kecil bermain di wajahnya.

"Tumben sekali kau bertindak bodoh seperti itu. Atau kamu memang bodoh dari awal?" ejek Tom getir.

"Aku selalu memperhatikan buku yang selalu kamu baca akhir-akhir ini." Acacia mengacuhkan pertanyaan Tom.

Ekspresi Tom mengeras, namun tidak terlihat dengan kegelapan seperti itu.

"Horcrux, eh?" seringai Acacia, "Apakah kamu tidak memaksakan dirimu terlalu jauh, Marvolo?" seringainya tergantikan oleh raut wajah yang keruh, namun tetap memandang mata Tom yang makin mendekat.

Memandang wajah Acacia yang seperti itu, Tom membuang muka, "Berhenti memanggilku Marvolo. Heh, apakah pacarmu itu sudah mempengaruhimu sehingga kau peduli terhadap orang lain? Kamu berubah banyak sejak kita pertama bertemu di kompartemen saat itu. Seseorang akhirnya bisa merubahmu, wow, akan kubunuh dia," kata Tom dan ia tergelak akan perkataannya sendiri.

Acacia terdiam, memandang mata Marvolo dalam-dalam, mencoba membaca apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, "Kamu, Marvolo," jawabnya pelan.

"Maaf?" jawab Tom pelan namun dingin dan waspada.

"Kamulah yang membuatku berubah. Aku tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang seperti ini. Aku yang dulu sama sekali tidak mengenali perasaan apapun selain 'benci' dan 'amarah', sekarang sudah berubah. Aku tidak tahu apa nama perasaan ini, tapi kalau aku duga, mungkin inilah yang namanya 'peduli'. Kalau kau memperhatikan, aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku peduli terhdapmu, Marvolo" jawab Acacia.

Tom mendesiskan sesuatu dalam bahasa parseltongue, yang Acacia ketahui sebagai 'menjijikkan'.

Acacia tersenyum sedikit, senyuman asli dan bukannya senyum nakal ataupun senyum arogannya, "Aku tahu semua ini memang menjijikkan, tapi aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang begitu mengerti tentangku selain kamu."

"Apakah kau baru saja tersenyum?" tanya Tom.

"Ya, dan bersyukurlah, aku jarang tersenyum seperti ini, tahu!" jawab Acacia ketus.

"Yeah, ben—tidak, kau selalu tersenyum didepanku," desis Tom, tiba-tiba ingatan itu masuk ke kepalanya entah dari mana.

"Aku tahu, Marvolo, tapi kembali ke pokok masalah, jujur saja, aku ingin menghilangkan perasaan ini. Ini menganggu, perasaan asing ini justru membuatku lemah. Tapi tahu tidak? Kurasa sudah terlambat. Seharusnya aku lebih cepat menyadari ini. Bahkan kalau perlu saat aku bertemu denganmu di kompartemen," jawab Acacia dengan senyuman polos palsu.

"Kau peduli, hah?" Tom mengangkat wajah Acacia sehingga Tom bisa benar-benar melihat kedua matanya.

"Masalah?" jawab Acacia dingin.

"Lalu apa, kau akan menghentikan impianku?"

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk melakukan itu."

"Kau tahu kau akan merasakan akibatnya kalau kau berani menghentikanku." Tom masih memegang dagu Acacia dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tahu, kau selalu bilang seperti itu, _if you walk my way hope it gives you hell._" Acacia tertawa kecil, diikuti oleh kekeh Tom.

"Kau memang tahu benar bagaimana caranya membuat orang merasa lebih baik, kau tahu?" kata Tom tersenyum, namun bukan senyum jahat seperti yang selama ini dia gunakan. Ini berbeda, lebih tulus.

Untuk sementara Acacia berpikir untuk tidak meneruskan rencana yang dia susun kemarin, namun dia harus melakukannya, untuk Tom dan untuk dirinya. Untuk kebaikannya mereka. Tom masih berada di kegelapan, dan mumpung masih sempat untuk tidak mengkontaminasi hati busuk Tom lebih jauh, Acacia akan melakukannya.

"Jadi kau akan benar-benar membuat Horcrux?" tanya Acacia dingin kembali.

Tom tidak menjawab, dia melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Acacia, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku bilang ya?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku akan tetap membiarkanmu melakukan itu, namun kalau aku sudah meninggal sebelum kau menjadi Lord Voldemord seperti yang kau inginkan, aku ingin kau mengingat kata-kataku ini,"

Tom tidak mengangguk. Tom hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dapatkanlah apa yang layak kamu dapatkan, tetapi kamu tidak bisa selalu mendapatkan apa yang kamu inginkan, Marvolo." Acacia membuang tongkatnya.

Lalu Tom paham. Tom akan membunuh Acacia. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Acacia akan meminta Tom untuk membunuh dirinya. Bukannya Tom peduli, tapi untuk apa?

"Sebelum kau membunuhku, ada satu lagi yang ingin aku katakan, aku memberikan piala Hufflepuff kepada salah satu toko yang sering kau kunjungi di Knockturn Alley. Nah, silakan, kau akan membunuhku karena aku mengetahui terlalu banyak kan?" Acacia berkata sinis.

_Tidak._

"Ada lagi?" Tom mengangkat tongkatnya, dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar.

_Tidak._

"Yeah, jangan gunakan mayatku sebagai Horcrux dan Inferi." Acacia nyengir.

_Tidak. Hentikan._

Tom mendengus, "kau memang sudah terpengaruh oleh para Gryffindor goblok itu, eh?"

_Berhenti._

"Mau membunuhku atau tidak? Aku tidak ingin mengulur waktu lagi."

_Jangan pergi._

"Sampai segitunyakah kau ingin mati?"

_Tidakkah kau mengerti?_

"Yah, aku sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi di dunia yang memberiku banyak kenangan pahit" jawab Acacia dingin dan perih.

_Aku tidak pernah ingin kau pergi._

"Setidaknya lihat mataku sebelum aku membunuhmu." kata Tom dingin.

Acacia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Tom. Ia bisa melihat bahwa akal dan batin Tom sedang bertarung hebat. Tidak, ini tidak boleh dirasakan oleh Tom. Ia hanya memandang mata Tom, lalu ia mendesah pelan dan mengucapkan sesuatu. Terasa seperti _slow motion_, tangan Tom gemetar hebat, namun tetap membuat Tom mengatakan, "Avada Kedavra!"

Kilatan hijau terpancar dan mengenai tubuh Acacia yang terjatuh. Dia tersenyum. Matanya menyiratkan kepedihan namun tersenyum tulus. Senyuman yang jarang ia berikan kepada orang-orang selain kepada Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Tom memandang mayat didepannya, memandang matanya. Tom berjalan menuju tubuh itu dan menutup matanya. Tidak sanggup memandang mata Acacia yang untuk sepintas memang terlihat jernih, namun kalau dilihat baik-baik, sangat amat keruh. Banyak kenangan pahit yang terpancar.

Entah kenapa memandang mata itu membuatnya teringat semua kenangannya bersama Acacia, yang terulang kembali seperti kaset.

Dari mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, sampai kemarin, saat mereka memandang bintang yang bertaburan dilangit dari menara astronomi. Kata-kata yang selalu terulang namun tidak pernah didengar olehnya.

_"Aku tidak pernah tidak peduli kepadamu, Tom,"_

Wajahnya yang dingin dan berseri-seri muncul kembali, memanggil namanya namun hanya kadang-kadang ia tanggapi. Itupun hanya ia tanggapi dengan 'apa maumu?' dengan nada dingin.

_"__Marvolo. Boleh aku panggil begitu?"_

Berjalan bersama sepanjang jalan di Hogsmead tanpa sepengetahuan kawan kedua asramanya, berjalan berdampingan dengan percakapan yang dingin namun selalu terasa hangat kalau terdengar suara Acacia yang menanggapi.

_"Mau kemana sekarang? Bagaimana kalau ke tebing lagi?"_

Bukan teman maupun sahabat. Tapi kalau ditanya pacar pun bukan. Bahkan Acacia yang selalu berkata kalau mereka sama sekali tidak pacaran. Tapi kenapa dia merasa...? Ah ya, Acacia pernah mengatakannya. Perasaan yang amat sangat ingin Acacia rasakan namun juga ditakutkan olehnya.

_"Marvolo, pernah dengar yang namanya cinta? Aku... penasaran."_

Tom berteriak diatas wajah Acacia yang pucat, menyesali segalanya. Tangannya yang gemetar menyentuh wajah pucatnya, memintanya untuk kembali. Suara jerit dan tangis pilunya menggema di koridor yang gelap dan sepi itu. Menangis di malam yang gelap untuk hal yang bodoh.

Walaupun dia tahu Acacia ingin melindunginya dengan cara membuat Tom berhenti berbicara kepadanya agar dia tidak perlu mencintainya dan bisa terus gapai impiannya tanpa halangan sedikitpun, namun ini semua salah. Justru sebaliknya, Tom malah merasakannya setelah membunuhnya. Tidak, dia merasakannya setelah apa yang dikatakan Acacia sebelum kematiannya,

"Kurasa... aku mencintaimu."

Dan Tom menyesal. Karena faktanya, tanpa sepengetahuan Ace, Tom sendiri sadar, bahwa ia sendiri juga selalu mencintai gadis terluka itu jauh lebih awal, jauh sejak dari Tom melihatnya berjalan melewati Asrama Yatim yang ia tempati. Tom melihat gadis itu lewat jendela, dengan air mata mengalir dari wajahnya dibawah hujan yang deras.

Sama seperti saat ini.

* * *

Oke, aku nulis ini untuk... siapa ya? Hm... mungkin cuman untuk aku sendiri. Yap, kisahku lumayan mirip sih sama ceritaku diatas... tadinya mau curhat di Microsoft, eh malah jadi nulis cerita. Lumayan sih... aku gak terlalu pinter curhat ke temen. Aku selalu curhat ke Laptop-ku. Sekalian lagi pengen nulis cerita juga soalnya. Sekarang reputasiku lumayan buruk, dan aku lumayan stress. Jadi aku nulis yang murung-murung aja...

Love,

Raiha Laf Qyaza


End file.
